


Jealousy

by maria_soederberg



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: So much happened in Stella’s life, she visits Damien after the trip to Steve’s parents, but something seems wrong with Damien. Will her long-term dream will come true or is it just false hope?





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Stella Simons
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 10 minutes

Stella comes back from the long trip to Steve’s family; she is still a little bit sad for Nadia because Steve disappeared and only left a goodbye letter. On the other side, she is angry with Steve because he is just a coward. She is thankful that Hayden isn’t like that. That she can talk to him about anything but tonight she needs her long-term best friend Damien.

Arriving in front of his house she knocked at his door and waited. As he opens the door, he wears nothing but pants.

“Um... sorry do I disturb?" Stella asked curiously.

“No, I just took a shower and then you showed up.”

“So, I can come in?”

“Sure.” Damien steps aside and let her in.

She enters his apartment and goes to the living room. Damien follows her after shutting the door.

In the living room, Stella sits down on his couch while he puts on a shirt and sits on the opposite.

“You seem upset.”

“Indeed. I am. Steve ran off and Nadia’s heart is broken now."

Damien looks at Stella. "I’m so sorry for her. I really hoped she found someone who she can get old with, but no this coward just left her and leaving a stupid goodbye letter."

Stella sighs and leans back. "I am sorry for Nadia. With her past experience towards relationships, she really deserved to finally be happy.”

“That’s true. I wish she could meet someone like Hayden." Stella’s eyes light up.

“He took me out of that car when we crashed. I mean I can’t remember much but he took me out of it I guess.”

“Hold on. You had a car accident? Are you okay?" Worry is shown in his gaze.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just got some bruises nothing more.”

“Nothing more? Who drove that car?”

“Damien, calm down. I am fine and Steve drove that car." Damien nods and stands up and takes a whiskey glass and fills it with some whiskey.

“Want some too?”

Stella shakes her head. "I meet Hayden in a couple of minutes. Can you drive me?”

“Sorry no, I have a meeting soon.”

“Oh, okay. Then I order a cab.”

Damien nods and takes a big sip from the whiskey. "You know I have to get ready. You don’t mind?”

“Oh no! Sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt or disturb. We will see us?”

“Of course!” Damien gives her the best smile he can give.

As Stella leaves the house, he closes the door and leans against it and sighs.

“Stupid Hayden." He goes to his bedroom and throws himself on the bed, looking up to the ceiling.

 

The next day Damien, Nadia and Stella meet up in a restaurant around the corner.

As Damien arrives Nadia is already waiting. "Hey, Nadi.”

“Hey, Damien.”

“I heard what happened. How do you feel?”

“Now, being around my friends a little bit better.”

“Talking about friends where is Stella?”

“Still with Hayden but she should show up any minute."

Damien nods. Five minutes later Stella arrives with Hayden next to her.

“Is it okay if Hayden stays?"

Nadia smiles at Hayden and responds. "Of course, it is okay.”

“Thank you." Hayden sits down and Stella next to him, holding his hand and looking at him from time to time smiling.

"I was looking for him Nadia, but I couldn’t find him, even his father is gone. They’re hiding something, but it seems like they don’t want to be found." Hayden speaks up after a short silence.

“Why didn’t I notice anything?" Nadia responds.

“Love makes blind sometimes." Hayden looks over to Stella and smiles and her giggles.

“Excuse me." Damien stands up and leaves the restaurant.

Everyone is looking after him. "What is wrong with him?" Stella brings up first.

Nadia just shrugs.

“Excuse me too, I will talk to him."

Hayden nods and smiles at her.

 

Outside the restaurant, Stella joins Damien who is standing on the railing in front of the river.

“Hey, are you okay?" Stella stands next to him looking at him.

“Yes, just go back inside.”

Stella can hear the sharpness in his voice.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Putting your sharpness up to protect yourself. I won’t hurt you.”

“You do,” Damien says quiet but Stella was able to hear it.

“Wait, what?"

Damien doesn’t say anything.

“Damien! In what way am I hurting you? You know that I wouldn’t want that. You are my best friend."

He still doesn’t respond.

“Damien!! For god sake, talk to me!" Stella turns his body towards her, so he is forced to look at her. “What is it?"

Damien sighs. "Nothing. Go back inside. I will follow you in 5 minutes.”

“No Damien I want to talk that out now.”

“But I don’t want to, now go back in and stop annoying me.”

“Annoy you?"

Damien can hear the hurt in her voice. "I didn’t me – “

“Oh, you didn’t mean it like that. Fuck you, Damien. I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but I never intended to hurt you, but I guess you want me to be hurt?"

“No!! That’s why I don’t say anything!” Damien shouts at her.

“I don’t get it, Damien. You hurt me now. You are important to me; I don’t want to lose you.”

“You are happy, I am happy for you, but I need time for myself.”

“But why?”

“Damn Stella, because I’m in love with you. And I hate seeing you with Hayden all the time. I want to be that person on your side. I want to be the person waking up next to you! I want to be the one kissing you!  You are important to me, more than just a best friend. And I can’t bear it seeing you with him. I am jealous because he is perfect, and I am nothing." Damien looks away and faces the river.

Stella is shocked by his words, doesn’t know what to say. "Since when Damien?”

“Since when I love you?”

“yeah.”

“Since High School, freshman. And I realised when I saw you with Chris at the prom. And every time you have a date with someone else, one piece of me breaks."

 

Suddenly Stella lets out shaky laughs.

"Stella?" Damien shifts and looks at her.

“It’s just funny Damien. Since Freshman? Do you have a clue why I went out with so many different men?”

Damien shakes his head.

“Because I was looking for a man like you. But I never found him. I was sad because you didn’t ask me for prom, just because Chris asked me out."

“He was the popular quarterback; I never had a chance.”

“Did you hear what I said Damien?” Stella sighs and takes a step towards Damien and looks into his brown eyes. "It was always you Damien. You just could’ve walked over to me and ask me out for prom, and I would’ve turned down Chris. All the other dates you just could’ve said the three words and I would have stopped."

Damien looks down into her hazel eyes, her hair flying in the wind, the stars get reflected in her eyes. “You mean?”

“I love you Damien, and I just wanted to find someone like you and forget about you, but I was never able to do that."

Damien lets out a chuckle. "So, we could be together for years now?”

Stella chuckles with him and nods. "Yeah pretty much since Freshman.”

“I’m an idiot.”

“Yes, you are Nazario, but I still love you.”

“And I love you. Wow, I can’t believe I said this, and you actually say it back."

“You better believe it.”

Damien lays one hand on her cheek and pulls down to kiss her softly on the lips. He can feel her melt into his kiss, and he relaxes too.

 

After a short time, he pulls back and looks at her. "I could get used to this."

Stella smiles. “Me too.”

“But another question. What about Hayden?"

Stella sighs. "I guess I have to talk to him. Can you go in and tell him I need to talk?"

Damien nods and kisses her on the forehead and gets Hayden.

 

"You wanted to talk." He puts one arm around her waist, but she pulls his arm away and takes the hand.

“Hayden, you know you are a special man, and I really enjoyed being with you, but something just got clear. I realised that you are not my Perfect Match, but – "

“Damien?" Hayden looks at her, still smiling, Stella nods and looks into his black eyes.

“I knew it. The way he looked at you and the way you looked at him. It’s clear you love each other; you both just haven’t seen it.”

Stella looks down. "I am sorry, Hayden.”

“Hey, no reason to apologise. I do understand, and I wish you all the best!” He pulls her chin up. “Get happy with him yes? Promise me that.”

“I do."

They both say goodbye and Stella joins Damien and Nadia. Nadia looks at her beaming.

“Why do you smile from ear to ear?" Stella looks between both of them.

“Because finally, you both are together? Everyone was seeing you love each other except you too.”

“Weird, I just heard the same thing outside. Did Hayden and you talk to each other about it?" Stella laughs and Nadia too.

“No, we didn’t but it’s better when you both do.”

“But what about you?”

“Guys, you are happy so am I. I will find my perfect match one time. Just like you do."

Damien and Stella gaze at each other and smiles.

“And now leave you two lovebirds. Enjoy your evening as partners."

Both share a laugh and give Nadia a kiss on her cheeks. Damien and Stella leave the restaurant hand in hand and walk together to Damien’s apartment.

“I still can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Then I show you tonight."

Damien breathes in sharply and looks at her flushed cheeks. "I mean if you want."

Damien stops and pulls her close. "Indeed, I want. I want all of you.” He smiles at her and kisses, holding her close.

As they arrived at his apartment the door was barely closed as Damien crashed his lips on hers, putting off her clothes but so did Stella.

“I love you, Damien Nazario.”

“And I love you, Stella Simons."

They both smile at each other before they kissed passionately. The whole night they showed the love they hide the whole time since Freshman year at high school.


End file.
